Never Leave Me
by animeprincess32
Summary: What will happen when Sakura an ordinary girl gets involved with an angel,demon,werewolf and vampire after one incident? Sakurax? Please don't flame and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

"….."-talking

'…..'-thoughts

And one more thing please don't flame!! This is the 2nd or 3rd Naruto fanfic I've written and please review!! And these are the main characters for now:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Race: Human

Occupation: High school student/ Waitress at Konaha Café

* * *

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Race: Human

Occupation: Sakura's best friend/ High school student/ Waitress at Konaha Café

* * *

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Race: Angel

Occupation: Destroy an unspoken evil

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Race: Demon

Occupation: Destroy an unspoken evil

* * *

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Race: Vampire

Occupation: Destroy an unspoken evil

* * *

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Race: Werewolf

Occupation: Destroy and unspoken evil

* * *

So these are the characters and let the story begin!

Naruto

Never Leave Me

Sakurax?

Chapter 1

"Please come again, Ms.Tsunade!" Sakura yelled as the woman left the café.

"Well that's the last of the customers, Sakura. Let's walk home together, okay?" Ino asked taking off her apron, tossing it aside.

"Sure,okay." Sakura replied doing the same to her apron.

"Ino, Sakura, be careful going home!" The manager shouted from the kitchen, "because both of you live outside town and use the forest as a route."

"Don't worry Manager, we'll be fine!" Ino and Sakura assured her and walked out of the café and onto the sidewalk that leads to Konaha Forest.

_**WHOOSH!**_

Sakura stopped but Ino kept walking hearing nothing.

"Jeez…Manager worries too much! Ne, Sakura? Sakura?" Ino asked turning to look at her friend.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura shouted jumping back.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ino inquired "what was what??"

Sakura shook her head 'It was probably a stray dog or cat'.

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

"Um….yea, it's nothing, trust me."

"Whatever you say" Ino replied starting to walk again.

They walked in silence until Ino spoke,

"Well, I'm taking the path on the right and you're going to the left so good night!"

"Yeah, good night Ino and see ya tomorrow!" Sakura said going to the left.

Deep in thoughts she walked in silence.

"I really wonder what that sound was…" Sakura whispered breaking her own silence and looking up at the sky.

At the same time, Sakura heard a scream.

"What the?! Was that Ino?!"

She turned around and ran to where Ino went.

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And please review!! And sorry if it was too short...

Sayonara,

animeprincess32


	2. The Incident

Disclaimer: Again I don't own a thing!

"….."-talking

'…..'-thinking

And I want to thank EternalVampress for the first to review!!gives a cookie

And also I think I'm going to add Hinata to the story later on….

* * *

Naruto

Never Leave Me

Sakurax?

Chapter 2

Last time:

Sakura and Ino left their work at the café late and walked home. Once they got separated, Sakura heard a scream! Was it Ino's?! Let's find out……

* * *

Sakura ran to where the scream was heard and stopped behind a tree.

'There's two voices and one is definitely Ino's! But who does the other belong to?' She thought.

"Hm……your blood smells delicious...! Mind if I take a bite?" The stranger asked, inching closer to Ino.

"What the hell?! Don't come near me!!" Ino yelled being pinned to a tree by her attacker.

"Mmm…your blood…" He said, his fangs sliding out of his mouth.

"Just WHAT ARE YOU?!" Ino screamed in his face.

"Let's just say I'm a creature of the night…" He replied moving his mouth to her neck.

"Ahhhh!! HELP!!"

'That's enough from this guy!! He's gonna be so dead!!'

Sakura thought 'I don't care if he's a "creature of the night", that's plain crap!', picking up a few stones from the ground being as quiet as possible.

"Ahhh…" Ino whispered when he sunk his teeth in her neck.

"Get the hell away from her!!" Sakura shouted throwing the stones aiming at his head.

**PLOOP**

He dropped Ino and turned around looking at her,

"What the hell was that?!"

"Um…a stone?" Sakura asked instead of answering.

"So troublesome…"

"I have more where that came from!" She threatened.

"Oh really?" With one wave of his hand, all the stones were floating in the air and was turned to dust. "How about now?"

"Uhh….I have nothing…"

"Thought so, and your blood smells tastier than the other girl." He commented, coming closer.

"Don't you dare take another step"

"And if I do, what are you gonna do? Huh?"

"Well I have a black belt in karate!" Sakura warned.

He stopped.

'Yes it worked!'

He burst into laughter,

"Hahahahahahaha!! Are you serious? Hahaha!!" He kept on laughing, holding his sides.

"Ok that's it! I've had it with you!!" Sakura exploded, running towards him and punched.

In a blink of an eye, he was behind her,

"You're too slow!" He exclaimed grabbing her wrist and putting it behind her backin a kind of hug.

He held her close and raised her chin, looking at her neck and almost took a bite…

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?!" Someone half shouted and half asked and then everything went black for Sakura.

* * *

Again, I hoped you enjoyed it! And please R&R!! And if u do I'll give you cookies??

Sayonara,

Animeprincess32


	3. Problems

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters *Sniffle* But! I do own the storyline and of course the cookies that I'll be giving the reviewers!

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thinking

Ok so let the story begin!

* * *

Naruto

Never Leave Me

Sakurax?

Chapter 3

Last time:

It was Ino's scream and Sakura came to rescue her but the guy that was the attacker wasn't normal but called himself "a creature of the night" who drinks blood! But someone stopped him from drinking any more, who could it be?

~~~*~~~

* * *

Shikamaru dropped Sakura on the ground and glanced over to who shouted at him.

"Shikamaru! What in the world were you doing to that girl?!" The person yelled.

"What did it look like? I was sucking her blood is all and there's no need to shout" Shikamaru replied.

"I told you to go hunting but I didn't mean humans, didn't you understand?!" The person continued ranting, coming closer to him.

"Oh calm down Neji! I only took a little bit from both causing them to faint but they won't die, ok Neji?"

"You took from both humans…are you crazy or something?!" Neji spoke furiously veins starting to pop out of his temple.

"You know, you should take some medication for that anger of yours and frustration" Shikamaru stated enjoying the show.

Neji was about to shout again when a wolf and a next person interrupted the verbal fight brewing between the two friends.

"Really, we can actually hear you two bickering about kilometers away" A tall, lean figure of a guy said from the shadows of the trees.

"I agree with Sasuke, and by the way Shikamaru, why do always have to trigger Neji's anger like that?" The wolf slowly transforming back into a figure of a guy asked.

Shikamaru sighed "Would you two just shut up! I'm getting scolded by Neji and being lectured by you two, can't this get anymore troublesome?"

"Yes it can, we have to probably erase these girls' minds adding more work on our hands, thanks to someone who can't control his stomach" The guy from the shadows responded.

"Oh yea blame it on me Sasuke, but in the end I'll have to do the erasing, not you, so shut it!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Not really, remember Sasuke can also erase memories" The wolf guy said matter-of-factly.

"Don't remind me Kiba" Shikamaru groaned.

Neji looked at the two innocent girls lying limp on the ground due to the vampire's recklessness and realized that the one with the pink hair had something special about her but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"What's your instructions Neji?" Kiba asked bringing Neji back from his thoughts.

"Oh right, Kiba, I want you take the girl with the blonde hair back to her home and Sasuke follow them so you can erase or even contort her memories of tonight while Shikamaru and I take Sakura back to the manor and deal with her, understand?" Neji instructed taking in a breath.

"Understood, let's get going Kiba" Sasuke said "By the way, you're carrying her"

After putting Ino on Kiba's wolf form and headed off.

"That's one thing solved, now let's get going to the manor to take care of Sakura" Neji spoke gently.

"Sure, but first thing's first, how do you know her name?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

~~~*~~~

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to make it longer but I failed miserably *Sighs* And sorry for the uber late update,it's my school projects and homework and tests so don't blame me,blame the school! Anyways please review! And if you do there's cookies waiting for you!

Sayonara,

Animeprincess32


	4. In The Manor

Disclaimer: Ok let's get this over with *Sniffle* I don't own one single character. All rights belong to the creators!

~~~*~~~

Oh right! The cookies for the reviewers! *Gives them to the reviewers* It's chocolate chip! Anyways on with the story!

~~~*~~~

Naruto

Never Leave Me

Sakurax?

Chapter 4

Last time:

Neji stopped Shikamaru from drinking any more blood, and we learned there were two more people involved, who were Sasuke and Kiba. How does Neji know Sakura?

~~~*~~~

"Well Neji? Are you going to answer me or not?" Shikamaru asked.

"I prefer not but…you'll find out sooner or later so I have no choice, but don't you dare tell Sasuke or Kiba yet, ok?" Neji replied picking Sakura up bridal style and wings appeared on his back ready for take off.

"Alright but how am I going to tell them, if you don't tell me first?" Shikamaru asked jokingly.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled trying to contain his anger.

"Ok ok! Jeez…can't even crack a joke with you around, you really have to learn to lighten up!" Shikamaru said trying to give Neji a bit of advice.

"Whatever, anyways I lost my humor years ago…" Neji said flashbacks running through his mind "Anyways remember not to tell those two that I'm Sakura's guardian angel, ok?"

"Her guardian angel, huh? Kinda explains how you know her name" Shikamaru commented looking at the pink haired girl "well let's get her to the manor, oh right who is going to carry her?"

"You are, you idiot, who else is willing to? I mean, you're the one that started this mess!" Neji blamed picking Sakura up and handing her to the vampire.

"What?! But you're her guardian angel, isn't this supposed to be your job?!" Shikamaru countered handing her over to the angel.

"Actually no not really, I'm just supposed to watch over her so you'll be the one carrying her so here you go" Neji said putting Sakura in Shikamaru's arms gently.

The vampire just sighed in defeat and started towards the manor with the angel behind him. They were now approaching the manor and spotted both Kiba and Sasuke waiting for them at the front gate.

"Just as you instructed Neji, the girl is safe and back at home and her memories were altered as well" Sasuke reported with no emotion written on his face.

"I had to say that girl was heavier than she looked! Geez even my back is hurting because of her weight!" Kiba complained massaging the pains "and this guy didn't even help me out" He continued and pointed to Sasuke with an accusing finger.

"I thought you did fine without my help and plus, altering that girl's memory takes a lot of energy out of me" Sasuke explained to the werewolf.

"But didn't you see me struggling?! You didn't even lift a finger!" Kiba snapped back.

"Actually no I didn't, so I assumed you were alright"

"Ok! Break it up you two!" Shikamaru demanded interrupting their verbal attack.

"Oh says the guy that started this whole situation!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Would you all shut the hell up?!" Neji shouted massaging his temples and entering the huge, cream coloured manor with the others following.

"Welcome back Neji Onii-sama! And you brought someone else?" A girl asked looking at the person in Shikamaru's arms.

"Yes Hinata, would you mind tending to her wounds? Shikamaru will just carry her up to the guest bedroom and then he'll come back down right away and you can get started" Neji commanded "oh and after doing that would you mind coming back down Hinata so she can rest alone peacefully?"

"Ok Onii-sama! C'mon Shika-kun, hurry up!" Hinata yelled going up the stairs (I guess Hinata's a bit oc, ok fine a lot oc!).

"I'm coming! Your cousin is demanding isn't she Neji?" Shikamaru stated ascending the flight of stairs and disappearing through the halls to follow Hinata while the others went to the living room.

Shikamaru and Hinata arrived at the guest room and entered.

"So where do I put her? On the bed over here? Or the other one?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Anyone of them is fine Shika-kun but rest her gently" Hinata instructed going to the bathroom cabinet for bandages and some medicine "you bit her, didn't you Shika-kun?"

"Ah you noticed too, huh Hinata? Well…I just couldn't help it, my vampire instincts took over I guess" Shikamaru explained.

"Maybe we should really give you blood tablets, it might control your hunger for while and you wouldn't have to have to be the cause of these incidents…it's been at least five people we had to deal with so far and this girl will be the sixth one" Hinata suggested "Oh and shouldn't you be heading downstairs?"

"Oh crap! I forgot and I don't want blood tablets, they taste horrible!" Was the last comment before he dashed down the stairs and into the living room where the others were.

Hinata crossed the room to where Sakura was located and began tending to her bitten neck.

"There! That should do the trick! Now all she has to do now is sleep it off!" Hinata said exiting the room letting Sakura sleep.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ok! Hope you enjoyed it! And was it long enough this time? I made Hinata oc but I didn't mean to, but what can I do? When the story flows, changes must be done! Please review! And this time it'll be blueberry cookies! So please review if you want them hot!

Sayonara,

Animeprincess32


End file.
